


Bittersweet Serenade

by NefariousR0se



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gamers, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier x OC - Freeform, YouTube, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousR0se/pseuds/NefariousR0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karine Hanson was once a hopeless romantic, but a string of terrible relationships left her cut off from her own emotions.  With an over protective big brother, a quirky sister-in-law, and a massive fan following, she's learned to perfect the mask she shows the world. But when the illustrious Mark Fischbach catches her when her guard is down, will she let him in or shove him out like everyone else? Karine soon finds out she's not the only one with "dark" secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run, Baby, Run

     Still clutching the bloody rag to my nose, I heard the front door slam. He was leaving, but I couldn't be certain for how long. All I knew was that this was my chance to run. I could come back for my things later. Right now I just needed to get some place safe. Away from this, away from Austin. I'd contemplated for months just how I would leave, knowing that breaking up with him face to face wasn't an option. He was extremely unstable and I had the bruises to prove it. Things weren't always like this, no. In the beginning, he had been sweet, sincere, and kind-hearted. But soon after I moved in he began to show his true colors and with every fight it became increasingly harder to hide the marks.

     I looked in the hall mirror and sighed. My makeup was smeared beyond rectification. A new bruise was forming along the faded ones, my lip was busted, and there was a pretty nasty scrape on my cheek. I wanted to try covering it all up, but I didn't have time. Instead, I grabbed a tube of lipstick and wrote "NO LONGER YOUR PUNCHING BAG" in big crimson letters on the mirror. He would probably smash the glass to bits when he saw it, and picturing that put a smirk on my face so I took a picture of the mirror for the hell of it. Snapping back to reality, I shivered. It was the middle of summer but I was freezing. Figuring it was just the stress getting to me, I grabbed my car keys and threw on a hoodie. I would have to come back for my things, but I would figure that out later.

* * *

  
     The streetlights seemed even more irritating than normal but it may have just been the pounding headache. Either way it was nearly impossible to keep my eyes on the road. I was nauseous but there was no chance in hell I was going to pull over now. But where was I even going to go?  
I didn't want to bother my brother, Arin. He had a lot going on right now and he didn't need my problems to top it off. He was probably with Suzy right now, so she wasn't an option either. Jon was all the way out in New York. My other best friends were Holly and Ross, but they would have immediately called Arin and I couldn't have that.

     I sighed and drove towards the Grump office. It was a little after midnight and if I was lucky then no one would be pulling an all-nighter so I'd at least have a safe place to gather my thoughts. Plus, there was a bottle of whiskey in my desk, and I needed a drink badly.   
Only three other cars stood in the parking lot, none that I recognized. I tripped over my own feet in the parking lot. Something wasn't right. I felt weaker with each step. The lights finally became too unbearable as I headed into the building so I tried to keep my head down as I fumbled in my purse for my sunglasses. I finally found them just in time to bump directly into someone.

     "S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." I murmured, barely able to form the words.

     "No, no it's okay... Karine?" The man caught me as I fell forward. "What the fuck happened to you?"

     I was able to look up just long enough to see his face before everything faded to black. "Mark..."


	2. Safety (Mark's POV)

  
     "Karine? Karine!" No response. Almost instinctively, I picked her up and carried her to my car. My first thought was to take her to a hospital, but I remembered her videos from the Bad Dream series. She was absolutely terrified of hospitals. When she did wake up, I didn't want her to immediately freak out. Then again, even if I took her to my place, she might. At least then she wouldn't be in a hospital, right? I sighed as I got her in the car and drove off towards my apartment. She seemed to have just passed out from stress and exhaustion and I had enough medical knowledge to treat the injuries. I should have called Arin, but I knew he would have had a conniption and Karine needed help, not someone doting over every single detail.

     There was one burning question. Who did this? I knew Karine to be a drinker so a bar brawl made sense, but the scent of alcohol was nowhere to be found. All I knew was that the sooner she woke up, the faster I'd know who's ass to kick for hurting my Karine.

     I shook my head at that thought. While she and I had become pretty good friends over the last year and a half, I don't think she had any inkling of how I felt about her. She didn't even stay with one guy for very long. Except for that Austin guy. She'd been with him for about four months and weirdly had moved in with him about a month ago. It was so out of character for her, and I couldn't stand him. What if he did this? I don't think I could let him live if he hurt her, especially like this.

* * *

 

     Fiddling with a door lock while carrying a 5'7" woman was not easy, but I made it work. Carefully laying her on the couch, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit I kept under the sink. Propping her head in my lap, I treated what needed it. She stirred as I finished bandaging the scrape on her cheek.

     "Hey..." I spoke softly, trying not to spook her.

     Her eyes opened slowly, a much paler shade of green than their normal vibrancy. "Mark...?"

     "Shh. It's me. You passed out so I brought you back to my place." I was trying to make that sound the least creepy. "I know how much you hate hospitals."

     "Thank you... you didn't call Arin, did you?" She still spoke weakly, wincing as she sat up.

     "Hey, careful." I shook my head, handing her some Advil and a glass of water. "But no. I didn't want all hell to break loose unless it had to... Karine, what happened?"

     "Austin happened." She said simply. "So I ran."

     "Oh my god." I felt my heart shatter. I didn't want to be right.

     "I think he switched my Lexapro with something. I took it right before we got into the fight and I was too disoriented to fight back." She set the glass down, looking around. "Did you bring my bag in with me?"

     "Oh uh, yeah. Here." I handed it to her and watched as she dug through to find the bottle of pills. She looked at the contents and nearly threw the container across the room.

     "That dick. I'm pretty sure this is fucking Seroquel, which he knows knocks me on my ass." I could see her careless demeanor vanish almost immediately as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

     "You have every right to be upset." I felt like I did too. I caught the tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away. She needed a friend right now, and I would give anything to cheer her up. "Stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

     She looked up so that her eyes met mine. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

     "You're always welcome here. After all, what are friends for?" I caught a glimpse of a small smile as I said that.

     Friends. Yeah. As much as I hated that fact, what mattered right now was that I was going to protect her. Austin wasn't going to hurt her ever again.

 

  



	3. Emotions Awry

     I was still shaken from earlier's events. Being around Mark brought me some peace, though. He was so sweet and caring; honestly, I didn't feel like I deserved it. He knew not to take me to a hospital, and even realized not to call my brother. I didn't even know how I was going to get past this. I'd have to find a new place to live and somehow get my things back. And why the hell did Austin drug me? Was he planning something? At this point there was elation mixed in my despair, if only that I got out before anything worse happened. But I was still scared. The moment he saw me gone, realized my phone was off, he'd start looking for me. I was only safe temporarily.

     "It's not over." I felt tears well up in my eyes once again. "I know it isn't. I got away, but he'll come after me..."

     Mark lifted my chin, giving me no choice but to look at him. In that moment I could have sworn his eyes were darker than normal. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, Karine. I mean it."

     "I... thank you... I owe you a stack of favors." I smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood because I didn't want him to get thrown into this, but he seemed so sincere and I knew just how stubborn Mark could be.

     "I'm sure we'll work that out later." He winked, ruffling my hair. Whatever darkness I felt had subsided as quickly as it had shown up.

     I tried to fix smooth my hair back down before realizing I probably look like a sack of manure anyway. I pulled a compact out of my purse so I could assess the damage. It was worse than I thought and I realized there was no hiding it, not for a couple of days at the very least.

     "Fuck. I'm going to have to stay off camera for a while. There's no way I can cover up all of this." I motioned to my face. " I'll have to talk to Arin and I have no clue how to explain it."

     Mark rested his hand on my knee. "It'll be okay. I'll go with you."

     "And you'll probably get ripped a new one for not calling him tonight." I'd finally gotten warm enough to take my hoodie off, revealing the crimson-stained t-shirt that lay underneath. "Shit. I forgot about the blood."

     "I'll risk it. I'll also risk letting you borrow some clothes so you don't look like a survival horror character." He smirked, standing and offering me his hand. "Come on, let's find you something to wear."

     I hissed as I stood up. Definitely wasn't going to be back to my normal self for a couple of days. Leaning on Mark for support, he led me to his bedroom and motioned for me to sit down. I watched him rummage through the dresser for a minute or two before turning to hand me a red t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

     "Thank you, hun." I took then from him and, still disoriented from the drugs, didn't think before I started changing.

     "Hey, whoa!" Mark quickly turned around, averting his eyes. "Give me a warning, missy!"

     I'm sure my face was beet red as I quickly finished changing. "Oh god. Sorry. I'm still out of it. I'm done now."

     He slowly faced me again, grinning like a dork as he shook his head. "I mean, if you want to strip for me some time I won't complain. Just not under these circumstances, yeah?"

     "Don't press your luck, Fischbach." I lightly punched his shoulder, smirking. "Obviously I need to get to sleep, though. I can't even change clothes without causing a scene."

     "I'm just glad you're okay." Mark brushed the hair out of my face before pulling me into a tight hug, catching me off guard. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me. My face buried in the crook of his neck, I couldn't help but notice how he smelled: musky yet fresh like rain. It was strangely comforting and if he hadn't pulled away when he did it may well have entranced me. "Now get in bed. You need rest."

     "Okay, okay." I laid on the side that hurt less, giving him a soft smile.

     He nodded, shutting off the light as I wrapped up in the sheets. "Sleep well, Karine."

     "You too, Mark." I heard the door click and rested my head on his pillow, noting how it was covered in his scent. I drifted off to sleep soon after.


	4. Preparation

     I awoke to the sun shining through the curtains. Sitting up slowly, I was sore but it was bearable, probably due to the fact that I hadn't slept that well since I started dating Austin... ugh, Austin. Today was going to suck but at least I'd have Mark with me. To be fair, I didn't really understand why he even cared this much about someone like me. I didn't stay with one guy for more than a couple of months, I could drink anyone under the table, and I cussed like a sailor. I was nowhere near the perfect girl and I was never going to be.  
My train of thought was interrupted by Mark peeking his head through the door. "Oh, you're already up. How're you feeling?"  


     "Everything's sore but I'm okay." I motioned for him to come in as I rose to my feet. "I'm not looking forward to today, though."  
He smirked, ruffling my hair gently as he walked past to his closet. "I know, but the quicker it's over with the quicker you'll be able to live your life again." 

     "That's true. Either way Arin is probably going to try to ground me so he can go on a murderous rampage." I reached past Mark and snagged his "Home Is Where The Pants Aren't" shirt. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to steal this." 

     "Oh. Okay. I see how it is." He laughed, handing my a pair of light blue jeans. "I think these might sort of fit you. Maybe."   


      "Well, I mean, if you want me to get into your pants that badly..." I booped his nose before grabbing my bra and belt from my mangled pile of clothes in the corner and heading into the bathroom. Luckily, the jeans weren't too terribly big on me so I could keep them up with the belt. I really needed to get my things from Austin's place. Granted, I didn't even know where I was going. I guessed I'd figure that out later today.  


     After eating a bowl of cereal alongside Mark, I did my best to make my face look at least somewhat presentable. I wasn't camera ready, but at least it looked like I could have won the boxing match. Mark re-bandaged my cheek but I wasn't able to apply enough lipstick to make my bottom lip look like it hadn't been busted open. I sighed as we were walking outside. "I look terrible."   
Mark shook his head, opening my door for me. "You look like a beautiful woman who got dealt a shitty hand. That's going to change soon enough."  
     "I... I just hope you're right." His compliments always caught me off guard. I leaned back in the seat and tried to relax as we drove off but jumped as Mark's phone rang. He looked at it but set it down without answering. Once it chimed with the arrival of a voicemail he picked it back up.   


     "Suzy and Arin have been calling for the last half and hour. I just don't want any drama to happen until we get there." He dialed into his voicemail and put the message on speakerphone.   


     'Mark? It's Suzy. I know you're probably in the middle of recording but if you get this soon we've got a situation over here and could really use your help. That creep Karine is seeing is here freaking out saying that she got into a bar fight or something and ran off last night. None of us believe him but we can't get a hold of her. Just... let me know if you know anything.'

     I cringed. "Fucking fuck. Why can't he just take the blatancy of the situation?" 

     I watched as Mark's fists clenched around the steering wheel. He used Siri to call Suzy back. "Hey. It's Mark... Yeah, she's with me. Look, make sure that fucker doesn't leave... I know. There's good reason for that... Suzy, trust me. I don't care if Arin and Danny have to tie him down. I'm on my way up there right now... No, you're right, she didn't get into a bar fight... Yes and he's a fucking dick... We'll be there soon." 

     As he hung up I saw that same darkness in his eyes from last night. Anyone would have been scared by it, but for some reason it was comforting to me. He sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. "If I told you to wait in my office, you wouldn't listen, would you?"  


"You know the answer to that."   


     "Then just know that I won't let him lay a finger on you." He wrapped his arm around me and I nestled against him as we made our way inside.  



	5. Dark (Mark's POV)

I couldn't believe that dick had the nerve to show his face after what he's done to Karine. Not only that, but he was trying to lie to her friends and family. I kept my arm around Karine as we headed upstairs. I don't think she realized just how much I needed her. Even if we were only ever friends, I knew from the moment I met her that I couldn't stay away. There was just something about her. I had an idea of what it might be, but she would find it so illogical and probably just laugh. If it weren't for her being next to me I would have gladly given in to the darkness that was rising inside me. It's not like I minded it, but my dark side tended to... scare others. I was afraid that if she saw it she might run from me. 

The worst part was that she was about to see me become that person. 

***

Suzy was standing outside of the Game Grumps office and immediately ran up to us. "Karine! What happened to you?"

Karine moved from my side to hug her sister-in-law. "That douche canoe happened. Tell me he's still here."

Suzy replied by opening the door to reveal Ross and Barry pinning Austin down on the couch while Danny held Arin back from him, muttering something along the lines of "just wait for Karine, okay?" When Arin saw Karine and I, he broke free from Danny's grip and came over to us. "If he hurt you, I'll destroy him." 

Karine tried to speak but couldn't seem to get any words out. She simply nodded instead, staring at Austin for a moment, then burying her face in my chest. I looked to Arin, explaining in her place as I held her to me. "I found her up here last night when I was leaving. She passed out the moment I ran into her and all I really know is that he had beaten and drugged her. We were coming up here to talk to you when Suzy called." 

Austin kept looking at me, shooting me dirty looks since I walked in the room. "And how do you know Mark's not the one lying?" He said, still trying to pry himself loose from Barry and Ross. "After all, he didn't get a hold of anyone when he found her."

"I've had just about enough out of you." Ross twisted Austin's arm hard enough to illicit a shriek. I tried to hold back the smile daring to form across my lips. 

Arin walked over to the couch, and I swear I'd never seen his fist move so fast as he struck Austin's face. "Hmm, oh, I don't know, maybe because Mark's the one who's chest she's sobbing into? Or perhaps because I can actually trust him not to harm my sister. Unlike you, you piece of shit." 

"What the fuck, man. Like I said, she got into a fight at the fucking bar last night! I would never do something like that!"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I lifted Karine's chin so she could see my face. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this but I can't let him keep lying." Her tear-stained eyes peered into my darkened ones. She seemed to understand, smiling softly before letting go of me. 

"He deserves whatever you do to him..." She whispered, leaning against the wall next to Suzy.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting the darkness overtake me. The fans didn't really understand what "Darkiplier" really was, but honestly I didn't either. It was still me, just... different. Dark me wasn't afraid of anything, and though quite morbid, wasn't typically violent unless it was necessary. 

It was necessary now. I took a deep breath, my mind becoming clearer. I calmly strode up to Austin, Barry and Ross both giving me a nod as they let go of him and stepped back. I towered over him, not giving him a chance to stand up. Twirling my pocket knife between my fingers, I glowered at him. "I always thought there was something wrong with you. I just wish I would have seen this sooner so I could have disposed of you before you harmed Karine. You see, she means a lot to me and quite frankly, you're life is meaningless." 

"Yeah? Well if it weren't for you nothing would have probably even happened! I was fucking sure she was cheating on me and she always had a thing for you. I'm right, ain't I? That's what it was. That's why she wouldn't fuck me. Because she sleeping around with you." 

Oh, now he'd surpassed my last nerve. I was so focused on my next move I didn't sense Karine coming up beside me. "Do you want to know why I wouldn't sleep with you? Really? You forced me to move in with you. Told me that you were suicidal and that you couldn't stand being alone. You knew what happened to my ex, how he killed himself because I couldn't be there for him when he needed me and you used that to play my heartstrings." She growled. I noticed the air in the room growing colder as she went over to her desk, pouring some whiskey from her desk into a Dixie cup. "And what's worse? When you realized I might actually leave you switched my medication out so that I wouldn't be able to get away when you beat me because you honestly thought I cheated. You're trash." 

"Oh come on. You're obviously wearing his clothes. You screwed him last night. But I'm trash." 

Arin stepped forward but I held him back. I gripped Austin's throat, bringing my face closer to his so that he had no choice but to look me in the eye. "She and I have NEVER. She's wearing my clothes because hers were covered in her own blood. Something you should remember. Now, I'm going to give you two options. You can leave right now, never speak a word of what happened here and once Karine has collected her things from your place you will never come near her again. Or you can try to fight. I promise you if you choose the latter you won't like the outcome."

"Whatever, man. She's your whore now." Austin started to get up but I pushed him back down, grazing my knife against his face deep enough to draw blood. Karine made it back over to quickly take the knife from me, only to catch us all by surprise by slashing his arm. 

"Oops, my bad. Let me sterilize that for you." She smiled, spilling the alcohol on the fresh wound, causing him to scream. She twirled the knife similar to how I did before, the tone in her voice more domineering that normal. "Oh and by the way, you also might want to blame your two-inch dick for reasons I didn't want to sleep with you."

Ross and Barry high-fived, Danny tried and failed to hold back laughter, Suzy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, Arin shook his head with a smirk. I chuckled, stroking Karine's hair.

"Getting back to things that matter. Multiple people in this room want you dead. If I were you I would get out of here before one of them snaps entirely. I'll be by to get my things this evening. Arin, Ross, Mark, care to join me in case he tries anything?"

Ross nodded, Arin squeezed her shoulder, I took her hand. I finally let Austin get up and watched as he scurried out the door, turned briefing to flip us off. "Y'all are fucking crazy." 

Arin looked at me, then to Karine. "I should ask but I'm not going to. It's over, that's what matters, right?" 

She nodded, hugging her brother. Whatever overtook her earlier was fading off, as was my dark side. I had questions, to say the least, but now wasn't the time. I checked the time. 9:30 already. I needed to get going. "I need to do some editing. Karine, do you want to meet for lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great." She gave me a smile that could have melted an iceberg. "Would 12:30 work for you?"

"Of course. I'll see you then." As I turned to leave she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Mark." She kissed my cheek, lacing her fingers in mine for a moment before walking back to her desk. I headed off down the hall, pressing my palm to my cheek with a smile on my face. Maybe she was just grateful, but I couldn't help but hope it was more than that.


	6. Take Your Time

I sat down at my desk and turned turned my phone on. It sprang to life with a barrage of notifications, most of which were missed calls, texts, and voicemails from Austin. I deleted all of them without a second thought. I sent a quick text to Jon letting him know what happened. I knew he was probably either asleep or working on a project so he'd call me when he checked his phone. Heading to Twitter, my fans were a mess to say the least. Apparently Austin had spread some sort of bullshit about how I was missing last night so I needed to do damage control. I sighed, shooting out two tweets that read "Don't believe everything you hear, my lovelies #hisheartwasntinit" and "I'm safe, guys #friendsmademymorning" before setting my phone back down and letting the masses calm themselves. I hoped that he would take Mark's advice and leave me alone from now on. If he didn't and the truth "accidentally" came out, it wouldn't be my fault. 

The thought of Mark sent a shock of electricity through me. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that "Darkiplier" wasn't just a fan creation. Then again, neither was "Rikena," which was the name my fans had given the "out-of-character" darker version of me that showed up every so often. The anagram always made me giggle. 

All it seemed to really be was a build up of dark energy that affected my personality. I was still me and as far as I could tell, Mark was still Mark, but here's what bothered me: I'd never met anyone else like this until now. 

I'd fallen for Mark ages ago, before I'd even met him, I suppose. Jon sent me one of his videos claiming I would enjoy it, and well, I did. He was adorable and gorgeous and smart and... ugh. No. Right now I needed to focus on me. 

Shaking the thoughts aside, I realized I'd made lunch plans with him. Shit. I looked like I'd been hit by a bus. Granted, he wouldn't care that but the rest of the world didn't need to see this. The fans would worry their sweet little heads off. Remembering that Suzy was extremely good with makeup, I walked over to her. "Hey Suze. Think you can make this look normal?"

"Of course I can!" She stood up, took a good look at my face and grabbed her makeup kit out of her desk. "Come on, the lighting is better in the bathroom."

I followed her down the hall. She and I always went into the bathroom when we wanted to talk privately. The guys seemed to assume it was just a girl thing and never questioned it. As soon as the door shut behind us, she set her bag down on the counter and handing me some makeup remover wipes. "How long were things bad with him?"

I sighed, staring into the mirror to clean off my face. I was taken aback slightly as I noticed I was healing much faster than normal. "Things weren't great from the beginning but he made it so hard for me to leave. Then he pulled the suicide card and... well you remember what happened to Georgie..."

"I know, but Austin's definitely not Georgie. He's just insane." She replied, matching foundation and concealer to my skin tone. "But really we're just glad you're okay, Kari. I was scared when no one could get a hold of you!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone." I hopped up on the counter and closed my eyes, letting Suzy work her magic. "I'm just glad Mark found me last night. He said I literally fell into his arms when I passed out."

"Speaking of Mark. What's going on with you two?" 

Of course. That's why she wanted to talk privately. I opened my eyes as she picked eyeshadow to match my outfit. "I don't know, to be honest." 

"The chemistry between you and him is so obvious." 

I stared awkwardly at her. "I didn't realized there was any." Well, that was a lie. There was something, but I didn't have a clue what it was. Even if I figured it out, there was still the matter of Austin. Something told me I hadn't seen the last of him. "Besides, even if Mark feels anything towards me, I'd want some time before I try dating again. You know, at least let scars heal." 

"Well duh. I just mean Mark really cares about you and we all saw your little goodbye earlier." She winked, booping my nose with a brush before starting on my eyeliner. "Besides, for once Arin would actually be okay with someone you're dating."

"You mean the big bad wolf big brother wouldn't want to murder someone I date?" I took a look in the mirror as she handed me a deep crimson lipstick to put on. "Then again, he was gunning for things to work between Jon and I when that was a thing." 

"And Jon never hurt you, you ended on good terms, and ended up becoming best friends. I know Arin's overprotective but he means well and considering your track record with guys, he's usually pretty good at only hating the bad ones." She started packing up. "Have you talked to him since everything went down?"

"I guess you're right." I took a look at Suzy's handiwork and made a mental note to have her give me makeup lessons. "I sent him a text earlier but he hasn't said anything back yet. He's probably engrossed in his work."

She and I both laughed. "Yeah, that's Jon for you. Anyway, let's get back. Arin wanted to talk to you about planning some future videos."

***(Mark's POV)***

I could barely concentrate on my edits. Everything reminded me of her. Running my fingers through my hair, I checked the time. 10:45. There was only an hour and forty-five minutes until I could see her again. I could handle that, right? 

My thoughts were scrambled as the door opened. I turned around to see Ross step in. He came over and leaned on my desk with a smirk on his face. "What's going on with you and Karine?" 

"Frankly, I have no idea. It's like I flirt without even thinking about it and she reciprocates but I can't actually tell if she likes me or not." I sighed, shaking my head. 

Ross chuckled. "As one of her best friends, I can tell you for a fact she does. She doesn't admit it but it's obvious in the way she acts around you. She's been comfortable around you since you met. I mean, she's still not even completely okay around Kevin and he's been here for months."

I jumped for joy in my mind but kept a relatively straight face. "It's not like that matters much right now anyway. I doubt she'll be ready to date again for quite some time."

"Yeah, she needs to recover but that doesn't mean you should back off. She's willing to lean on you so it's best to let her." Ross suddenly turned serious. "But if you take advantage of her while she's like this I won't let you live it down."

"Whoa, hey. I wouldn't dare hurt her. You know that." 

"I know. Just checking." Ross stood up and headed towards the door. "Anyway, I need to get back. Let me know how lunch goes."

What the hell was that about? I shook it off, looking at the clock. 11:00 on the dot. Well, at least he wasted fifteen minutes for me.


	7. Can I Be Your Type of Metal?

I read through the list of games Arin had given me, checking off any that I wanted to play. We were about to start working on a new show on the Grumps channel: Sibling Battle. Polaris had already signed off on it so we were good to start recording whenever and Arin wanted to start sooner than later.   
My phone went off, causing me to jump a little. I picked it up to see a two word text from Jon. 'Skype. Now.' He always made his texts sound urgent so I could never tell the seriousness of a situation but I quickly grabbed my headset and logged onto Skype via my laptop. His call popped up almost immediately and as I hit answer I saw his face show relief as it lit up my screen.

"Hey, I thought you said you looked like a beat up ham," he smirked.

I shook my head. "Suzy has magic makeup skills. It's pretty bad."

"You're okay, though, right?" He questioned. "'Cause I will come out there and kick someone's ass."

"Mark and Arin beat you to it. And yeah, I'm okay. Everything hurts like a bitch, but I'm okay." 

"Better be." His expression turned somber. "Can you keep yourself out of trouble for a while, hun? Please?" 

I sighed, looking away. "It's not like I go out looking for this shit. Bad luck just finds me." 

"Hey now. What we had wasn't bad luck," he teased.

I laughed. "No, just bad timing and a lot of booze that led to a fuck load of questionable decisions that led to me finding my best friend."

"You're damn right," he grinned.

"Booze and questionable decisions? Jon!" Arin rolled over in his chair. "Get your ass out here soon, you bitch!" 

Looking at the clock, it was finally time. "Anyway, I've got lunch plans so I need to head out. You want me to hand this call over to Arin?" I watched Jon nod in agreement. I smiled and blew him a kiss, watching him blow one back. We weren't even sure where that had started at this point, but it was our version of 'goodbye.' Handing the headset over to Arin, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

Arin must have assumed I was already out of earshot when I heard him say "yeah, she's going to lunch with Mark... I know, right? About damn time she found someone decent."

I tried not to smile, heading down the hall and once again bumping directly into Mark. 

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he winked, poking my forehead. "So what're you in the mood for?"

"How does sushi sound? I know of a place not too far from here that's really great." I poked him back. He responded by offering me his arm, which I linked with mine. 

"Onward!" He exclaimed as we headed outside like a pair of idiots. 

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet once I commandeered the radio and turned on KROQ. 'No Shows' by Gerard Way was playing and I sang along, poking Mark's arm along with the lyrics "can I be your type of metal?"

"Yes, yes you can." He grinned, taking my hand as I tried to hide my obviously blushing face the rest of the way. When we got to the restaurant we took seats at the bar. 

"Ah, Kari-chan! It's been a while!" Yoshi looked up from his work behind the counter to greet me.

I smiled at him,"Ohayo, Yoshi-san! Sorry I haven't been in lately, there's been a lot on my plate." 

"Arin and Suzy not with you today, I see. And who's this?" He pointed at Mark with a piece of shrimp.

"This is my friend Mark. Mark, meet Yoshi. He's a good friend of Arin and I's." I explained as I checked off my order on the sheet and handed it to Mark. 

"A friend of Kari-chan's is a friend of mine." Yoshi walked back into the kitchen as I gave our completed order to the waitress, Ami. 

"So Ross cornered me earlier," Mark took a sip of his Mountain Dew, "asked me what was going on between us."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." I smiled at Ami as she handed me a glass of plum wine. I didn't order it, but Yoshi gave me a thumbs up as he came back from the kitchen so he must have sensed I need it. He had a knack for that sort of thing. "Suzy did the same to me when I had her fix my makeup. I feel like they all want there to be something."

"That's what I got from it. I told him that if anything happens it's up to you when you're ready but that I'm just happy to be here for you." His words made me nearly choke on my wine. It sounded like he wanted this to go somewhere too.

"I mean, right now I need to figure things out, you know? I don't even know where I'm calling home at the moment." I wanted to tell him the truth, that I wanted to see where this would go, that I wanted he and I to try, but I didn't want to seem like I was using him as a rebound. Honestly I knew how I felt at this point but until I knew Austin was gone for good I didn't want to take any chances.

"Of course." He smiled, though I could see it was forced. 

"Mark, I..." My train of thought was interrupted as Yoshi passed us our food. "Arigato!"

"Enjoy!" Yoshi grinned as he started on his next order. 

We ate in relative silence, but as we finished Mark spoke up again. "Why don't you stay with me?" 

"Okay, but just until I can find my own place." I didn't want to argue, and who knows, it could be nice. "I'm not letting you give up your bed any more. I'll take the couch."

"Nope. There's no way you're sleeping on the couch," Mark reached behind me, snagging the check from Ami as she came up to us, "or paying for your own lunch."

"Hey, come on." I tried getting it from him but to no avail.

"Let the man pay, Kari-chan." Yoshi waved a crab stick at me then leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Don't be afraid of that one. Just let him in and he'll never let you go."

"Fine." I whined, knowing I should take Yoshi's advice. He was normally right about things, to the point where Arin and I called him 'the sushi chef of wisdom.' "But the couch conversation isn't over."

"We'll work that out later, then." Mark smirked as we walked up to the register. "But I will win."

***  
It was after 2pm by the time we pulled back up to the office. 'R U Mine?' by Arctic Monkeys was playing on the radio and both Mark and myself sang along. Once we were parked, I decided to take a chance. I slid my hand over his which caused him to turn his attention towards me. Without skipping a beat I pressed my lips to his, my free hand running through his hair. As I broke away he stared at me, dumbfounded by my bold move. I smiled, hopping out of the car and murmuring "I'll see you at six" before closing the door behind me and walking away, looking back long enough to see him try to take in what just happened.


	8. Bag of Dicks

(***Mark's POV***)

I must have sat in the car for a good 15 minutes trying to take in what just happened. My lips still tingled from her kiss even as I walked back to my office. In that one moment it had been like as though I was aware of her every thought, her every feeling. I'd never had a kiss like that before and if any part of me hadn't completely and utterly fallen for her, it had now. 

I spent about half an hour playing Action Henk, then another two editing videos. By the the time 5pm rolled around I was about ready to beat my head against the desk. I picked up my phone, calling Wade. I needed to talk to someone about this who didn't have any involvement in the situation.

"Hey man. What's up?" Wade sounded pretty chipper.

"Remember the girl I told you about?" 

He laughed. "Yeah, the one with the bright green eyes and shady boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. Egoraptor's sister. And the dickhead boyfriend is out of the picture." I went on to explain everything that happened since last night. 

"Wait, so she just got out of an abusive relationship, said she needed to figure herself out but then kissed you? And you offered to have her move in? Calm down, bro."

"She's just staying with me until she finds a new place, but I mean, yeah, I'm thinking about offering her the spare bedroom. I don't use it for anything except storage anyway. I just can't get that kiss out of my mind, you know?"

"Dude, you're so sprung but if she's as great as you say she is then I'm sure it'll work out in your favor. Especially if Darkiplier didn't faze her at all."

I smiled to myself. "That's the thing. I think she's like me."

"Really? You've never found anyone else with the whole dark power thing."

"Exactly. I really think there's something here."

"Good luck, man. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm meeting Molly for dinner. See ya."

"Alright, tell her I said hey." I put my phone in my pocket and shut down my computer. It was only 5:30, but I figured I would just go hang out with the Grumps until it was time to move Karine's stuff. 

(***Karine's POV***)

Arin had asked Ross and me to make the animation for Sibling Battle, and it was a good distraction but that spark of courage from earlier was taking it's toll on me now. I mean, it was obvious there was something between us so kissing him was understandable, right? I'd been texting Jon since I got back and finally explained the whole Mark thing to him. He was extremely supportive and applauded me for the kiss, saying that it was "a valiant advance that will bring honor to my kingdom." Pure Jon quality magic right there. 

"I feel like giving the Grump heads arms looks weird since they don't have bodies." Ross stared at the sketches he'd doodled while we brainstormed. 

I turned the pages towards me to get a better look at them. "Technically they don't need arms. They could just be using the Force to wield their weapons."

"If they're using the Force then give them lightsabers." Mark's voice resonated within me as I felt him wrap his arms around my neck and rest his chin on my the top of my head. 

"Hi Mark." I smiled and noted to myself that I couldn't hide if I was blushing so I shouldn't try. "Lightsabers would work. We could do like a Luke and Leia type of thing. There's enough incest fanfiction already so I mean, we're pretty similar." 

Arin threw a bean bag at me from across the room. "Hey, don't bring that up. I still have the mental scarring."

"Not my fault that the fans seem to think incest is wincest." I stuck my tongue out at him as I pitched the bean bag back at him.

He grimaced, walking over and flicking my nose. "They also think you and Jon should still be together and have like 43 chubby, bearded babies by now. Our fans are weird."

"They can ship us all they want, but if we're ever on an altar together it's because he's in a dress as my maid of honor." 

"You're going to make him wear a dress?" Mark said as let go of me and grabbed a chair. I grabbed his hand under the table, lacing our fingers. 

Ross grinned. "Make him? He wants to and I'll be right there with him. Just no periwinkle, Kari. It's not my color."

"Got it." I winked at him. "Anyway, who's ready for a possible round two with the bag of dicks known as my ex?"

Danny looked up from his desk. "Hey! Don't insult a bag of dicks like that!"

***

Mark held my hand the entire ride there. We were alone again since Arin drove his car with Ross, and as we parked in the driveway I realized that this was the first time I'd really felt safe anywhere near this house. 

It didn't take us long to pack everything up, but really I didn't have that much there. As I grabbed the last of my clothes from the bedroom, Ross snagged one of my bras and put it on his head. I laughed, grabbing it back from him. He spent the next few minutes pouting as I made one last check around the place. 

"All right, I think we're good." I walked past the now shattered hall mirror. "Let's get out of here." 

***

After piling the bags and boxes in the the corner of his apartment, Mark looked at me and grinned. "How about you unpack later and we go out and celebrate?"

"Holly and Suzy are dragging me and Ross to this new restaurant that opened up. Why don't you guys join us and after we'll grab a few drinks? After all, it's Friday and it's been a weird week." Arin offered, and after exchanging glances, Mark and I both nodded in agreement. "Cool, I'll text you the address. See you there?"

"Sounds good, man." I said as we all headed back out to the vehicles. Mark plugged the address into the GPS on his phone and off we went.


	9. But Really, You're Keeping Score?

Parking was on the side of the building and luckily it wasn't too hard to find a spot. Arin and Ross were heading in as we pulled up so I figured Holly and Suzy must already be inside. Mark caught my hand as we walked along the line of cars, twirling me around and catching me in his arms. I looked up in time to see the mischievous smirk on his face as his lips crashed against mine. Everything around us seemed to fade away, leaving only he and I in all of time and space. I laced my fingers in his hair as I reciprocated, melting into the kiss. He lingered only a moment longer before pulling away, leaving me breathless as reality came flooding back. 

"And now we're even." He laced our fingers as we started walking again. I tried not to stumble as I waited for the world to stop spinning.

"You're keeping score?" I took a deep breath. At least I wasn't wrong in my earlier venture. Honestly though, what was revenge to him was the confirmation I needed. Whatever there was between us, it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I just hoped he was willing to wait for me until I could let myself fall again.

Who was I kidding? I already had.

We walked in the restaurant and were immediately greeted by Holly who nearly tackled me with a hug. "Ross told me what happened. I'm so glad you're okay!" 

"Oww... Holly... not so tight." I returned her embrace albeit more gently. 

"Oh god. Sorry. I forgot you were banged up." She let go and poked Mark in the chest. "You. Thanks for helping my girl here."

He smiled. "No thanks are necessary." 

Holly practically dragged us to the table where Arin, Suzy, and Ross sat waiting. I ended up taking a seat between Ross and Mark and across from Arin. Everyone doted over how great it was that I was okay and how Mark was like my knight in shining armor as they looked at their menus. I did my best to ignore it, and Mark seemed to as well. Luckily, the waiter didn't take too long to come by and take our orders, interrupting my embarrassment.

"So how're the lovebirds?" Suzy grinned at us. I stared at her wide-eyed while Mark looked down at his phone, trying to pretend like he didn't hear her. "Geez, I'm kidding!"

I laughed nervously as I sent a quick text update to Jon about the kiss and tonight's plans. He responded with 'Looks like another notch in the progress bar! Just don't drink too much and wake up next to me in a sea of blow up dolls again, okay?' 

I tried my best not to grin, responding with 'hey, that was an amazing party and you know it. Though if I wake up in New York I'll assume I did way more than drink, lol. But really, worst case scenario I wake up wearing someone else's pants. Wait... I already am.'

"Do I want to know what that smile is for?" Holly teased.

"Jon reminded me of one of the parties I threw back in my binge drinking days." 

Arin chuckled. "The one with the lube olympics or the one where you and Jon woke up different neighbor's roofs?"

"Nope. The one when we woke up in a hotel in Santa Monica covered in a sea of blow up dolls."

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that the morning I called you and you answered with 'why is Jon wearing my bra?'" Ross mimicked me hungover as we all laughed. "'What the hell? These clothes aren't mine or Jon's... wait, I think this is Barry's shirt.'"

"I still have the pictures." I turned to Mark, who surprisingly didn't seem to be weirded out. "I swear that sort of thing doesn't happen often anymore."

Arin snorted. "Yeah, batshit crazy things only happen when you're awake."

"I mean, as long as nothing goes up my butt I'm always up for an adventure." Mark winked, squeezing my thigh under the table. 

Holly raised an eyebrow at me and stood up. "I'm going to run to the restroom."

I took that as a my cue to follow her. Suzy must have caught it too as we stood at simultaneously and spoke in unison, "I'll go with you."

As the three of us walked off I heard Mark say, "do they always do that?"

As soon as the door shut behind us, Holly spoke up as she walked into a stall. "I actually do have to pee, but Ross obviously didn't tell me everything so spill on the Mark thing."

Suzy giggled. "I don't know everything either, apparently."

"Well, I mean, there isn't really a thing exactly." How was I supposed to explain something I wasn't sure about? 

"You two have been flirting from a distance for months and suddenly you're all up close and touchy feely? Come on, Kerr." 

I sighed, checking my phone. I smiled as a text from Mark lit up my screen: 'Would it be bad of me to say your butt looks phenomenal in my jeans?' Okay, maybe Holly had a point. "I mean I don't really know. We just kind of randomly got really close after the whole running into him and passing out thing last night and everything just exploded. He knows I'm not ready to date again but it's like we're just letting things happen."

"Plus he's crazy for her." Suzy added as she touched up her eyeshadow.

"So have you kissed yet?" Holly elbowed me playfully as she washed her hands. 

"I took a chance and kissed him when we got back from lunch but I ran off before he could say anything but-"

"You dork," Holly shook her head as she interrupted me.

"But. When we got here he stopped me in the parking lot and twirled me around and kissed me back. And before you ask, yes, it was amazing."

"Ooh. See, I didn't know everything!" Suzy giggled, pretending to swoon.

"So you're going to live with him for the time being and both of you are just okay with whatever happens?" Oh Holly, ever the voice of reason. "Which one of you is taking the couch?"

"We're still fighting over that. He did last night but I don't want him to have to keep doing that."

Holly smirked. "So woman up and say you want to share his bed. You're both adults."

I stared at her for a moment. "And when my nightmares pop up and I'm thrashing around and punch him in his sleep?"

Suzy looked at my quizzically. "It didn't faze him at all when you cut your ex boyfriend and poured whiskey on the open wound but you're worried about him being okay with your nightmares?"

"I guess you're right. I'll think about it but we should probably get back before the guys start conspiring theories." I We headed back to the table where Ross, Mark, and Arin were taking turns dueling with bread sticks. 

"The girls are back. Act natural!" Arin cried, flinging his bread stick sword at Ross who caught it and took a big bite. Mark poked me in the arm with his fork as I sat down. 

"So what did you ladies talk about?" Mark asked in a girly voice.

"The best way to cook a dick after it's been severed from the male body," Holly snarked. All three men at the table grimaced as the waiter came by with our food, trying to hide the fact that he was probably scarred for life.


	10. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

(Author's Note: Important message at the end of this chapter!)

As we all filed out of the restaurant I glanced at Mark. It was like nothing about me could faze him. It was odd to me, and at this point I was still concerned that something would come up that would scare him off. I shook it off as we climbed into Mark's car. "Hey, mind if we go back by your place so I can change? If I'm going to celebrate I wanna do it right."

"Sure, just text Arin and tell him we'll be a little late. Just don't take forever," he teased. As we pulled up to his place, he tossed me his keys and kissed my forehead. "I'll wait here."

Luckily it didn't take me very long to sort through my pile of belongings and find what I was looking for. I settled on a black mini skirt and Lamb of God tank that I had cut ages ago to show off the 'perfect' amount of cleavage. The tank showed off the bruise on my shoulder, but I decided to go with it anyway. I dug through my jewelry case, grabbing my spiked choker. My fingers lingered for a moment over the silver ring Jon had given me when he left for New York. His words rang in my mind. 

'Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you and this ring is my promise. A promise to always be your friend. A promise to always be here for you to lean on and to support you no matter who you love.' 

Austin never let me wear it. The moment he found out Jon had given it to me he told me to get it out of his sight so I hid it from him. I felt a tear form in my eye as I slipped it on for the first time in months. I ran a finger over the inscription: Always - J. He was so supportive even now. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, I realized the outfit was missing something. Running into Mark's room I grabbed his red flannel shirt, throwing it on and turning up the sleeves. I looked fucking hot. I headed out, giving my best sexy smirk as I opened the car door, watching Mark's jaw drop as I tossed him his keys. "Whatcha think?" I did a quick 360 turn before getting in. The air in the car seemed to change immediately as he leaned over the console, his dark eyes fixed on me in a sultry gaze.

"Hmm, what do I think?" He caressed my cheek, his face mere inches from mine. The darkness rose within me as if he was beckoning it's presence. "I think you need to be careful, love. It's taking everything I have not to have my way with you right here, right now."

"What if I wanted you to give in to that desire?" I ran my hand slowly down his chest, tilting my head slightly as if inviting him to take me. His thumb traced my lip, causing me to tremble but his lips met mine only for a moment before he whispered words I didn't want to hear.

"Not yet." He pulled away, starting the car. I leaned back and sighed. The darkness evaporated, leaving me with an emptiness yet to be filled.

"And you say I'm a tease." 

"I'm sorry, Kari." Mark chuckled as he drove. "I promise I have my reasons."

I smirked, playfully punching his shoulder. Gods, he was a pain.

***Mark's POV***

She was absolutely stunning to begin with, but there was just something about her in my favorite shirt that drove me wild. The darkness had made it that much more enticing to give into my lust it really did take every bit of willpower I had not to let it happen. Every kiss, every touch sent me flying. She made me want her even when she wasn't trying. 

But I wanted to wait. I was deathly afraid that giving in now would lead to this solely being about sex and the thought of that left a distaste in my mouth. Karine meant way too much to me to risk it. It didn't help that the dark energy seemed to fan the flames. It had never affected anything like this before. I didn't even know what to think of it. Part of me wanted to believe it was a sign, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

When we walked into the bar, Suzy and Holly immediately snatched Karine from my side and headed off for the restroom, most likely to bombard her with questions. Ross and Arin grabbed me, dragging me to a large table in the back where Danny and Barry were debating over a Nintendo theory. Ross put his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, spill. You two took forever to get here which means you banged her, didn't you?"

Arin flicked Ross in the forehead. "Goddammit Ross. I do NOT want to know if he defiled my sister."

Danny turned around immediately. "You did though, right? High five!"

"No, guys. I didn't. She wanted to change into her own clothes before we headed over here." I chuckled. 

"Fine, I'll take your word for it unless she tells Holly otherwise." Ross took a swig of his beer. "The girls are probably gunning her down as we speak."

We all turned as we heard giggling, signaling that they were back. Ross and Holly exchanged glances. "Mark says no. What about Kari?"

"No dice." Holly patted Karine on the head.

I watched as Danny reluctantly handed Barry a $10 bill. I glared at them for a second then stepped next to Karine. "What do you want to drink, love?"

"I should probably start out slow. Long Island?" From everything I'd heard about Karine's drinking habits, slow wasn't her speed. I nodded anyway, letting my hand brush against her hip as I walked past. Just because I wasn't going to give in didn't mean I couldn't spend at least part of the night teasing her.

***(Karine's POV)***

The way he called me "love" drove me mad, and his hand brushing against me as he passed by didn't help either. I was losing myself to this man bit by bit and the worst part was I wanted it to happen. Around Mark I felt not only safe but truly wanted. Something I hadn't felt in ages. All I knew was if this was all a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

"You're wearing it again." Arin pointed at Jon's ring. "I had a feeling he was the reason you took it off."

"He hated it so much that I had to hide it from him. Then again, he hated Jon. He seemed to think I was going to run away to New York at any moment. Then he turned that hatred on to Mark." I sighed.

Ross looked over to us. "It's over now, that's what matters. Kari, if someone can't handle your friendship with Jon then they're not worth dating."

Suzy poked me with her straw. "By the way, when you and Mark finally start actually dating I say the fans call you Kariplier."

"Really, Suze?" I laughed.

"What did I miss?" Mark kissed my cheek as he handed me my drink. 

"Kari Chaos and Markiplier? Kariplier is the only logical choice." Ross added.

"I don't know, I kind of like MarkiChaos." Holly retorted. 

Mark chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist. I settled into his embrace, but tried to argue with the current debate. "Guys, we're not dating."

"No but you should be." Arin practically dragged us away from the rest of the group. He took a seat, using a second chair as a foot rest as he folded his arms. "Just because you aren't doesn't mean it isn't a thing. It's in the way you're so comfortable around him, the way you look at him. I know you, sis. You haven't been like this with anyone since you know when."

He turned to Mark. "You're so good for her. I've been hoping this would happen since you two met. You've literally been flirting with each other since the day you were introduced. The way you look at Kari... it's the same way I look at Suzy."

Mark and I looked at each other as if we were waiting for the other to speak up. I finally gave in, the awkward silence getting to me. "I want to try. I really do. I just need to put myself back together When I'm ready? I'm all yours."

I looked into Mark's deep brown eyes, as he tightened his grip on my waist. "I'll wait as long as I have to for you, Kari, and I'm going to be here every step of the way."

Arin smirked. "So you're mutually exclusive not-dating?"

"Mutually exclusive not-dating it is." I took a sip of my drink as Mark and I smiled at each other.

(Important Author's Note: I realized when I wrote the scene with Karine finding Jon's ring in her jewelry box that I really want a AU to Bittersweet Serenade with Jon and Karine actually working. So that's gonna be a thing. Look out soon for the first chapter of Nerd Party(that's a working title)!)


	11. The Last Straw (Karine/Jon/Mark's POV)

The last thing I remembered was the gunshot ringing in my ears, everything fading to black.

I had stepped outside to smoke a cigarette and since the wind was so strong I decided to walk around the side of the building so I wouldn't have as much trouble lighting it. Arin followed me out, saying how he shouldn't smoke but he was drunk and didn't care. I shook my head, but handed him one. 

"Jon told me he's coming out next week." Arin grinned. "He wanted me to keep it a secret but I know how much you hate surprises."

I shook my head. It would be great to see Jon, but not for the reasons I knew he'd be coming out here for. "Is he visiting to track down and castrate Austin or to threaten Mark not to hurt me? Actually, I'm surprised you haven't done either yet."

Taking a drag, Arin's face turned somber. "If Austin goes missing, you know nothing about it. Got it?"

"If anything else happens, please let me take care of it. I don't want to involve you or Mark or anyone else. It was too close of a call with Jake." I sighed. 

"Jake had it coming. So does Austin. I've got this. You don't need any more blood on your hands."

"Neither do you or Jon. I have the darkness on my side." I flicked my cigarette, turning away. "Please, Arin. You guys stay out of this."

"Does that mean you're planning on doing it yourself?"

I didn't say a word and started walking before a familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Kari, Kari, Kari. Didn't I tell you? If I can't have you no one can."

Bang.

***(Jon's POV)***

I'd just gotten off the phone with Suzy when my fist hit the wall. I heard Jacques and Cinnamon squawk startlingly at the sound of the impact. Karine was in a medically induced coma so that her body could heal from the damage. Arin was completely shattered and Suzy said that he refused to talk to anyone and wouldn't leave the hospital. 

I debated going out there for three days, but I finally decided it was necessary. The entire flight to Los Angeles I had to keep stopping myself from losing my shit. I needed to stay calm until I found the fucker that did this to her. Karine meant the world to me. I hadn't wanted to let her go when I did, but it was best for both of us. Our relationship was so explosive and I loved her too much to hold her back anymore. She was the queen of the night and I knew there had to be someone out there that knew her ways, that could embrace her darkness and love it all the same. The day Arin introduced her to Mark, he called me. His first words were 'I'm sorry. I couldn't keep him away anymore. They need each other.' I guess he thought I was going to be upset. In a way I was, but it was only because I knew I would never get her back. At the same time, I was glad because it meant that she could finally be happy. 

Danny picked me up from the airport. He offered to take me to Arin's first but I refused. I needed to see her even though I knew it would kill me.

And it nearly did.

Seeing her lying there, motionless and pale, Danny and Ross had to pull me out of the room for a moment so I could regain composure. As I walked back in, I took a seat on the floor and put my arm around Arin's shoulder. He whispered to me, barely making out the words "I will find him. And I'll enjoy every moment as he bleeds out on the pavement."

"I don't think this one is ours to handle, Arin." I looked to Mark. He was expressionless, sitting by her bedside with her hand in his. "As much as I want to gut that fucking asshole."

Suzy came in, handing Arin a bottle of water which he set beside him. She took a seat between us, motioning to Mark as she spoke. "He's up here every day. He won't talk to anyone, just sits there blankly. When visiting hours are over he leaves and no one can get a hold of him. He won't eat, he doesn't seem to sleep. Kari would be so worried right now."

"I'm sorry. I just need her to be okay." Mark's voice was weak and shaky. I got up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up to me and then back to her. "She's going to pull through this, right? She's too stubborn not to."

"Of course she is." I tried to smile. "Hey, why don't you and I go grab some lunch. You know she would kick your ass if she knew you weren't eating."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up, taking a minute to brush his fingertips along Karine's cheek. "I'll be back, love. I promise."

I took one last glance at Karine. Her cheeks seemed to have a little more color, but it may have just been the light shifting in the room. I felt slightly more at ease as I saw my ring still on her finger. I knew she had taken it off for a few months because of Austin, so it made me feel better that she was wearing it again.

***(Mark's POV)***

I didn't want to leave her side but I needed to talk to Jon. He knew a lot more about her than I did and maybe he could answer some of the questions I had. We settled on Five Guys since it was within walking distance of the hospital. As we ordered and sat down, I kept glancing over at Jon. Whether he would admit it or not, this was hitting him as hard as it was me. The difference was he was better at hiding it. "You still love her, don't you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I won't lie to you, I always will. But she's yours now and I can't come in between that because you can give her something I just can't."

"What do you mean?" I stared at him quizzically. In a lot of ways, Jon and I were alike. What could be so different that would cause him to think like that?

"The knowledge that she's not alone in the dark." 

"Jon, I..." I didn't know what to say. I knew exactly what he was talking about but that didn't make it any easier.

"Hey, no hard feelings, okay? Kari is an amazing girl and I was lucky to have the time I did with her. Besides, now it means I have the greatest best friend I could ever ask for." 

"And I'm so glad she has you. I promise I'll never come between your friendship." I meant every word of that. Even if I was a little uneasy about the fact that they had a romantic past, I trusted them both. "She's just so..."

"Perfect? Yeah, I know." He smiled. "And you're perfect for her. She's going to still be wary for a while but don't let go. Just... If you're anything like Kari, then I know you won't want to let Austin get away with this."

"I have something in mind already, but I need to keep her out of it. I don't want her to have blood on her hands." I lowed my voice to avoid others hearing us. What he said next should have scared me, but in a way in comforted me. He looked me in the eye, his voice barely a whisper.

"What if I told you she already does?"


	12. When In Rome (Mark's POV)

"Excuse me, what?" I drew back in shock. Was Karine even capable of such a thing?

"Look, let's talk somewhere more private about this, okay? She'll probably want to kick my ass if she finds out I told you but I feel like it's something you should know." Jon ran his hand through his hair. "The Grump office is nearby and I doubt anyone is there."

"We'll just go to mine. Same building." I got up immediately and turned to toss the remainder of my burger in the trash. There was no way I could eat now, my stomach was in knots. "Come on."

Jon followed me back to my car; the entire trip was silent until we made it into my office and closed the door. I leaned against the desk, staring at Jon. I didn't even know what to say. "What do you mean she already has blood on her hands?"

"You should probably sit down for this..." He was amazingly calm considering the topic. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Now explain."

He took a seat across from me, sighing as he stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me. "Three years ago, right after I met her and Arin. There was a guy named Jake. It wasn't that she couldn't control the darkness. She chose not to. And I don't blame her for what she did, not one bit. Considering what he did to her, if she hadn't've done it, I probably would've myself."

"What did he do...?" I was afraid I didn't want to know, but I probably already knew too much anyway so there was no turning back.

Jon sighed, making direct eye contact, causing me to see the dire look in his eyes. "He raped her then tried to make it look like she threw herself at him. His father was a retired officer so he had an in with the police force, which by the way is why she has a persistent distrust of cops. She felt like she had no other choice. She'll probably be the same way when she wakes up... I don't want her to do this again, Mark, but I don't think anyone is going to be able to stop her. I don't think I want to. I... I helped the first time because I wanted to make sure she was safe..."

I could barely stand my knees were so weak. I suddenly understood so much more about Karine than I ever had before. Jon caught me as my legs gave out and helped me into a chair. "Why do terrible things happen to her like that? She doesn't deserve it." 

"She has a bit of a bloodlust, so to her it gives her reason to justify quelling it. I know it's weird but to her it makes sense and I'm not going to sit here and judge her. Neither should you." Jon went over to my minifridge and grabbed a bottle of water for me. 

"I'm not upset because she's killed before. I'm upset because she had to to begin with." I took slow sips of water, trying to calm down. The darkness was trying to take over and now wasn't the time to let it. "Have there been others than just the one?"

"There may be, I don't know. That's something you'll have to talk to her about when she wakes. Just... don't do anything drastic, okay, Mark?" I barely heard him as I finally gave in.

"I won't unless you consider helping her to be drastic." I looked up at Jon. He didn't waver, simply watching my eyes turn dark. "I'll do anything to keep her safe. If that means helping her murder someone, I'll happily oblige."

"So this is 'Darkiplier,' eh?" Jon folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "And it's still you, just like it is with Kari?"

"Still me. Just unafraid to do what needs to be done." I crossed my legs as I stared at him. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? I'll enjoy spilling that asshole's blood." 

"Just be careful, Mark. I don't want you to get in too deep and then find out you're not able to handle it." Jon wasn't afraid of me. I wasn't used to this. Even Wade and Bob got a little weirded out by this side of me after all this time. 

"Why aren't you scared? After all, I could snap any second and splatter your blood all over that wall." I said, calmly setting the empty water bottle on my desk.

"Because you're just like Karine and even though I know what she's capable of I know she won't hurt me. And you won't either." Jon checked his phone. "Are you good to head back? Arin says the doctor is running some more tests." 

"As long as you think Arin and Suzy can handle me like this. I may not be able to go back for a while, maybe until Karine is with us again."

"Arin grew up with Kari. Suzy has been around her for over a decade. They know about all of this and won't judge you for it, I swear."

"Then yes, let's go." As I locked the door to my office, I felt much more calm than normal. Was he correct? Did Arin and Suzy really accept all of this?

***

Walking through the hospital, I noticed the air was different. I could feel her presence more strongly than before even before we made it through the door. It may have been simply because my senses were heightened, but I still hoped it meant something. Walking down the hall, the nurses were wheeling her back into her room. I sighed. I hated seeing Karine like this. The doctors had claimed that putting her into a coma was the best idea until they could make sure there wasn't any brain damage from the shock or when her head hit the ground, but it shouldn't have taken three days to figure out her injuries. I felt like there was something they weren't telling us, or at least that Arin wasn't telling me. 

"Hold on." Jon sighed, pulling me aside before I could make it through the doorway. "Arin didn't want me to say anything but I don't like hiding shit. They're not keeping Karine under anymore. For some reason she's basically just asleep and refusing to wake up. I think I know why."

I glared at him. "What do you think it is, then?"

"I don't think she's told you what she is. Honestly I didn't believe it at first either, but she showed me otherwise." He took a look into the room, glancing around as if checking to make sure no one was listening. "She's an energy vampire, which means she thrives on the metaphysical energy of others. I wouldn't be surprised if she can't wake up because she's too drained."

"You're kidding, right?" I smiled. Jon looked like he was ready to slap me. "Not what I meant. Calm yourself. If you think that's the case, I can fix it."

The look of surprise on Jon's face was priceless. "You mean you're like her in that way too?" 

"I've never told anyone before. It took years for me to figure out what was even happening. I'm not great at giving energy, but I sure as hell can try."

"Please, Mark." He pulled me in for a hug, which I tried my best to tolerate. Seeming to notice my distaste, he let go. "Sorry. Kari's like that too. She doesn't like to be touched by anyone she isn't close to when the other side takes over."

"I'm sure we'll get to know each other better soon enough. After all, you're her best friend. That makes you part of the package." I rolled up my sleeves and tried to center myself. "If this works, she may jolt awake which means she won't be happy. I'm probably going to be out of it for a couple of minutes so make sure you can calm her down. The doctors won't know how to handle what will happen if she doesn't."

Jon nodded, following me through the door as the nurses filed out. Arin gave me a concerned look when he saw my eyes, but seemed to relax as Jon whispered something incomprehensible to me in his ear. I stood beside Karine, closing my eyes as I took her hands in mine. It was almost as if she was pulling the energy directly from me. I could feel myself weakening but I stood unwavering, letting her take what she needed. Her eyes shot open as a wave seemed to knock me back, forcing me to let go of her hands. The brilliant emerald green seemed to pierce through me as she faced me, her expression soon fading from shocked to beautifully terrifying. Arin and Suzy immediately rushed to her side as Jon pulled up a chair for me to sit and regain myself. 

Karine tried to sit up but failed, growling as she smacked her fist against the bed. "I hate these places. They pump you so full of medication that you can barely move and then blame the injuries. And to top it off, I'm so itchy I can't think straight. How much morphine did they shoot into me?"

I was able to move just enough to take her hand. 

"Relax, Kari. The doctors are going to freak out enough when they realize you're awake, don't make it any harder on them."Jon grinned, brushing the hair from her face. "I'm just glad Mark was able to wake you."

"Yeah... yeah, I know." She sighed but smiled softly as she looked to him, exhaling deeply as she laced her fingers with mine. "Good to see you, Jon. Wish the circumstances were better." 

"Apparently you're still a danger magnet." He grinned. I turned as I heard what sounded like a gasp. A nurse stood in the doorway, dropping the files she was carrying as she ran up to Karine's bedside, quickly checking her vitals. 

"How are you awake so quickly? Do you feel okay? I'll get the doctor in just a minute!" The nurse jotted down notes on the chart before rushing out the door to find Karine's doctor. She and I chuckled. Karine slowly sat up, using Jon and I for support. 

"They're not going to be able to find a way to explain this." She grinned. I kissed her cheek as she leaned her head against mine.


	13. She Bathed In Blood, How Apropos

The doctors claimed I shouldn't have even survived the damage to my internal organs, let alone the blood loss. The fact that I woke up seemed to be a miracle to them. They kept using the word "lucky." I tried not to laugh each time. This wasn't anything close to luck, but they would never understand. Even if they tried to, they would want to use Mark and I as lab rats. Gross.

Speaking of Mark, he had refused to leave my side since I woke up. I understood though, if he had been in a coma for three days I would probably have done the same. It took some work, but I finally talked the hospital staff into treating him as a family member so that he could stay past visiting hours. I just wished he would get some sleep. Every time I woke up he was either working on something on his laptop or seemed to have been watching me sleep. The first time I caught him watching me he apologized, saying that he "wanted to make sure I was going to wake up again."

Jon stayed in town, coming up each day with Arin and Suzy. I was so glad to see that he and Mark were getting along so well. I was worried that Jon and I's past would make things awkward but luckily everything seemed fine. Ross, Holly, Danny, Kevin, and Barry would come and go, sometimes bringing me gifts or food that wasn't terrible to balance out the disgusting hospital meals. I posted a video on my both my channel and the Game Grumps channel letting everyone know I was okay but left out the fact that I was shot. I wanted to tell the fans, but if I said anything about it publicly I knew that Austin would take it as fuel to run. The police were searching but so far had come up with nothing, not that I needed them. Even if he skipped town, I was going to find him. The hunt was on and no one was going to stop me.

Good news finally came Thursday afternoon when the nurse handed me my discharge paperwork. Arin offered to have me stay with them until I recovered, but Mark argued that it was better that I stayed with him. Then went back and forth until finally I spoke up. "Guys. Stop getting your panties in a twist. I don't mind staying with either of you but you need to settle this like gentlemen."

"With a joust!" Danny stood in the doorway for a second before handing me a paper bag and taking a seat on the floor between Suzy and Jon. "Chocolate covered bacon. You're welcome."

"Ooh. Thanks! And no, a joust would be too much work." I laughed, blowing Danny a kiss before pulling a piece out of the bag and munching on it. "So here's what's going to happen. Jon, go down to the vending machine. Get three sodas. Arin, Mark, you're going to each chug one and whoever lets out the gnar is the one I'll stay with."

"Why three? There's only two of them." Suzy inquired as Jon got up.

"I'm thirsty and this gives me a good excuse to make Jon get me a drink." I grinned. "Besides, the doctors wouldn't let me have anything with caffeine until today and hospital coffee is like drinking dirty dishwater."

Jon came back with three cans of Mountain Dew. Arin and Mark chugged them down, slamming the cans down on the table as they finished. I sipped on mine as the war began. It was a rough battle, but in the end Mark was the clear victor. He and Arin shook hands, as Arin said "well played, my friend. Well played."

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed one at a time. I was still in a lot of pain but that was inevitable. I stumbled a little, which caused Mark to immediately put his arm around my waist to hold me up. He gave me a concerned look, stroking my hair. "You shouldn't be trying to get up like that, babe. At least let someone help you."

"I just want to get out of here." I sighed, slipping my sandals on. "The nurse said I can leave whenever, so let's go. I've been here too long already."

"I know. Let's get you home." He kissed my cheek before handing me over to Jon. "Help her get outside? I'm going to pull my car up to the front."

As Mark walked out, Danny winked at me. "Look's like Dr. Markiplier has a new patient."

"How about not. I almost died once this month." I giggled as my caravan of friends and I headed out into the hall.

***

The ride back was peaceful. I told everyone I just wanted to relax and watch Netflix in my pajamas, but really I needed to talk to Mark alone. I could tell he and Jon had talked while I was in the coma and I needed to know what all Jon told him so that I could fill him in on the rest. As much as I hated to say it, I was going to need help in destroying Austin and Mark was the safest choice. I just hoped he didn't judge me for what I've done or what I was going to do.

As much as I argued, Mark insisted on carrying me inside. He kissed the top of my head as he set me down on the couch, running his fingertips through my hair before heading into the kitchen. Returning with a glass of water, he handed me the bottle of pain pills the doctor had prescribed me. I took one look at the bottle and handed them back. Vicodin. Nope, not happening.

"No." I said simply.

"Kari, you need to take them." He took one out of the bottle, placing it in my hand. I set the pill on the table.

"I said no, Mark."

He took my hand, sensing my tension. "The doctors said you're going to still be in extreme pain for at least a couple more weeks. Please."

"I don't want to fall back into my old habits, okay? Just because Jon helped me get clean the first time doesn't mean I'm going to be able to crawl back out of the pit a second time." I winced as I pulled my knees to my chest. The pain was more bearable than the thought of losing myself again, especially now. If I took them, I knew that the chance of getting re-hooked was too damned high and I didn't want to take the risk.

"You were addicted to pain pills?" He gave me a concerned look as he carefully pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest, nodding as I tried not to cry.

"When I first met Jon. I was seeing this asshole named Jake. I pretended that everything was fine but everything was so terrible and it was tearing me apart because he wouldn't let me leave him. Every time I tried, he would hunt me down and force me to take him back." I paused as Mark wiped away the tear that slipped from my eye. He kissed my forehead, then rested his chin on the top of my head, stroking my hair as he held me. "I got to the point that the only way I could stand being around him was by taking Vicodin. Then it got to the point where even if he wasn't around I took it anyway because I longed for the high. Once he was finally gone, Jon figured it out and spent a month trying to make me stay sober. When he finally got through to me I spend most of the next two weeks on the bathroom floor feeling like I was dying. I can't go back to that again. I'd rather be in pain."

"You shouldn't have to be in pain, love. What if I hold on to the pill bottle and only give you what you're supposed to take when you're supposed to take it? I won't let anything happen, Kari. I promise."

I sat up, looking in his eyes. I could trust Mark. It was myself I wasn't so sure about. "Then promise me you'll keep the bottle away from me. Don't let me know where it is, and don't put it anywhere I'll find it."

"I promise. Now take this so I can put them up." He reached past me, handing me the pill and glass of water from the table. I sighed but did as he asked. "Jon told me about Jake..."

I closed my eyes, sighing. Of course. Jon probably told him as a warning that I would go after Austin. "What all did he tell you?"

"He didn't give details, exactly. Just told me what the asshole did and that death was the best option. I do know that if I had known you then, I would have been right beside you the entire time." Mark slid me off his lap and stood up. "The blood on your hands should make me run from you. Instead, it makes me want you more. I can't explain it, I just know that I'll be here as long as you want me around. If that means I've fallen for a killer, then I'll make you my killer queen."

He winked, I laughed, doing my best to tolerate the pain it caused. The Queen reference was simply adorable. I checked my phone as he went into another room to hide the Vicodin. He came back in balancing his Tiny Box Tim plush on his head. I giggled, grabbing Tim and cuddling him. "You're a dweeb, Mark."

"And yet you like me. I do have a question though." His face turned serious again as he sat back down. "I won't be upset or judge you. I just want to know. Have you killed anyone else...?"

I looked at the floor, clutching Tim to my chest as the darkness ripped through me. Mention of the murders always seemed to cause me to change, though I still wasn't sure why. All I knew was that being around Mark made it much tougher to keep control. "There have been seven all together."

His fingertips lifted my chin, blackened eyes meeting mine. "Then I'll be right by your side for the eighth."


	14. In All My Dreams I Drown (Mark and Karine's POV)

***(Mark's POV)***

Karine laid sleeping soundly in my arms. We had started watching a movie when she fell asleep halfway through. I didn't mind, I was just glad to be able to hold her. The idea that she had murdered anyone didn't seem to worry me. I suppose what did bother me was knowing that there were seven... well, eight people that had wronged her in such a way that she took drastic measures like that. I wasn't sure what to think but I knew that it wasn't going to change my mind. I was falling harder by day and even if she would be the death of me, I welcomed it.

She had been home for four days now and was healing twice as fast as the doctors said she would. Neither of us really fully understood why the darkness did things the way it did but it had its perks. She still fought me when it came to taking the medication, which I expected. I kept up my promise and hid them from her. Even if she figured out that I was keeping the bottle in my safe she didn't know the combination. I didn't like having to do this but it was her wish so I didn't argue.

Looking at my phone, I realized just how late it was. We were meeting with Ross and Holly for breakfast tomorrow and neither she nor I had been getting much sleep lately. I stroked her cheek. "Kari. Hey."

"Did I fall asleep?" Her bright green eyes fluttered open as she sleepily ruffled my hair. I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, babe." 

She frowned, "Aww, I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay. I just wanted to get you to bed since we have to be up early." She nodded in agreement, slowly standing. As I got up to get my blanket from the closet, she grabbed my hand. The moment her eyes met mine I could tell something was wrong. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"It's nothing... but will you please sleep in the bed with me tonight?" Her hand gripped mine tighter. 

"As you wish." I winked, trying to lighten the mood with a Princess Bride reference. Her expression softened, the tension in her eyes fading off. I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Go get ready, I'll be in in a minute."

***(Karine's POV)***

As I headed off to change clothes, I silently praised whatever gods were listening. For the last few nights I had told Mark I the reason I hadn't been sleeping was simply because I was in too much pain. I didn't like lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry either. The truth was that every time I fell asleep I had these terrible nightmares that left me waking up in tears. I took a chance falling asleep in Mark's lap like that but I thought maybe, just maybe if he was there they wouldn't be. It seemed to work so far, at least.

It had been about two minutes when Mark came in. He grabbed something from his dresser, left again for a moment, then came back. I sat at the foot of the bed trying not to stare. There he was, five-foot-ten and abs for days, standing before me clad in just a pair of boxers. His hair messy from a long day, he was the epitome of gorgeous. If it weren't for the fact that I was still healing from that forsaken gunshot wound, I wouldn't have been able to resist. Gods, did he think that's why I wanted him to sleep next to me tonight? I did my best to shake the thoughts from my head. Not yet, right?

"Ready for bed?" He grinned, setting his glasses on the nightstand as he climbed into bed, motioning for me to join him. I turned, crawling up to him and laying down to face him as he pulled the sheets over us before flipping off the light. I nearly gasped as his arm hooked around me, gently pulling me closer. Running my fingertips down his chest I smiled as I felt him shiver. "Do you know what you do to me, Karine?"

"If it's anything like what you do to me then every second is magical, every touch a brand new sensation." I ran my fingers through his hair. The moment his lips touched mine I could tell he knew exactly what I was saying. I tried my hardest to restrain myself. I wanted, no, I needed him. I was just too afraid that letting go could mean messing all of this up. Mark seemed to realize my unrest, his lips moving to my cheek before pulling away slightly. 

"I'm not trying to push, I promise. I just want to hold you." He brushed the hair from my face. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough that, thanks to the moonlight shining through the window, I could see his. The warm chocolate seemed even more beautiful in the lack of light. Laying my head on his chest, he held me close as we drifted off to sleep. 

***

The sky was the kind of ominously cloudy where it should've been raining but the drops just wouldn't fall. I was walking down the road but I couldn't be sure where I was going. I wasn't sure that I cared. The knife in my hand would soon be stained with blood and that's all that mattered. Yet something felt... wrong. The air around me was too bleak and tasted of tears instead of blood like it had in the past. Suddenly, my feet seemed to be glued to the sidewalk. Looking around, I now stood in a park. The leaves from the trees faded from their summer green to a deadened brown within seconds. 

Karine. My morbid little beauty.

The voice was followed by maniacal laughter but seemed to come from nowhere. With every bit of strength I could muster, I pulled my legs from their fixed point on the ground. I hadn't moved even fifty feet before it spoke again. 

He can't have you, Karine. You'll never be his. Not really.

My heart pounded in my chest as I recognized the antagonizing tone. I gripped my knife tighter as I turned around. "Show yourself!"

The figure appeared inches from my face, causing me to scream. Jake. "Hello, sweetheart."

"You're dead, I know you are. I killed you myself!" I shook in terror, pushing him away as I darted off in the opposite direction. I could hear his feet against the concrete as he chased me. 

"Aww, look at us, just like the old days. You running for your life and me chasing you down to bring you back." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I cringed as I pushed myself to run faster. "I never died, Kari. Well, my body did but oh, my soul lived on. Even found a new host. I believe you called him Austin."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The last grain of sand had fallen, I was out of patience. Turning to face him, I stared him down with newly blackened eyes. A shadow formed behind Jake, stepping closer with each passing second. "Well that explains why the fucker shot me." I crossed my arms, spitting in his face. "Tell. Me. Why." 

"Not yet, baby girl. Time's almost up tonight but I'll be back soon enough." As he tried to snap his fingers, the shadow behind him seemed to reach forward, snapping Jake's wrist backwards. The face suddenly came into view. Mark. 

"You. I should have shot you instead." Jake growled as he turned around to face Mark. 

"Maybe you should have, because as long as I'm around you will NEVER hurt Karine again." In a flash of light, Mark seemed to have teleported to my side, his words growling from within him. "We may be the ones that play in the dark, but at least we do not harm the innocent." 

He looked to me, holding up his knife. As I mirrored his movement, we both looked to Jake. Our words formed in unison. "We will find you and when we do, we will end this once and for all."

Jake's expression turned to rage but as he tried to move he could only flail his arms, his feet firmly planted. Mark turned to me, putting the blade in his pocket. I could feel his black eyes staring directly into my soul as he smirked at me. "Let's get back, shall we?" 

"Where are we, even?" I looked at him quizzically.

"The astral plane. Consider it the dream world for beings with superhuman ability. You come here a lot, whether you realize it or not." Mark pulled me into his arms, holding me tight as we fell through the ground, everything turning black.

***  
I shot up immediately, trying my hardest to catch my breath. My head was still spinning as Mark sat up with me. "Shh. Baby, it's okay." 

"If that's where I've been going, why did it change this time? Why was he there?" I clamped my hand over my mouth. Mark wouldn't know what I was talking about. I shook my head and took a look at the alarm clock. It was already 7am. We'd set an alarm for 8 so there was no reason for me to try to go back to sleep. "Sorry, forget that. I just had a nightmare, is all. I'm okay."

As I went to stand up, Mark wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. "I meant what I said. As long as I'm around he will never be able to hurt you again." 

"So you were really there?" I was shocked. Did he and I just have the same dream? "Or did you just mean..."

"I broke his wrist because he called you 'baby girl.' It sickened me. Proof enough?" He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I shivered as I returned his expression. Pulling the sheets around us, he pushed me back down and wrapped his body around mine. "You're so cold. Let me warm you up."


	15. Learning to Walk Again

(A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but life got in the way. For those who may remember, Mark and Karine were about to meet up with Cyndago. In light of recent events, I could not bring myself to keep this chapter on the path it was on. I have changed it to Ross and Holly. My heart goes out to Daniel's friends and family and I wish them all the best. R.I.P. Daniel Kyre. May you find peace.)

It was almost impossible to get Mark out of bed this morning. If it weren't for the fact that I was excited to see Ross and Holly I might have been right along with him. That dream seemed to have taken a lot out of both of us. I knew we needed to discuss it but I didn't want it to ruin the morning. 

"Kari..." Mark whined, giving me an extremely grumpy look as he finally sat up. "Why are you so damn awake?"

I stroked his hair as I walked past to the dresser. He'd given me the bottom half of the drawers to my keep things in. "I haven't seen Ross and Holly since I got out of the hospital. I'm just in a good mood." 

"I know, I know." Mark chuckled as he came up behind me, reaching past to grab something from the top drawer. He lingered for a moment, pressing his chest to my back as he kissed my cheek. 

"Really? That's awesome!" I tried to keep my composure until Mark finally let up. I had a hard enough time resisting him, so when he got up close like this I nearly melted each time. His nails dug against my hip as he pulled away causing a small groan to escape my lips. "Mark..."

"Hmm?" He dropped the boxers he was holding and wrapped his arms around me, his hands wandering my body. I couldn't help but let the sensations overtake me. He held so much power over me and I don't think he'd even begun to realize it. Inhaling sharply, I flipped around, my lips finding his. I pushed him towards the bed, my fingertips making their way down his chest, his finding the hem of my shirt. He groaned as my fingers hooked around the waist of his boxers and kissed me harder, his hands pulling my hips closer.

Giggling, I yanked myself from his grasp and casually stepped to the closet. He growled at first, then seemed to let it go and came up behind me to whisper in my ear. 

"Sooner or later this will be mine." He squeezed my butt while he grabbed a white v-neck and a pair of black jeans. I heard him giggle as he skipped off into another room to change. Shaking my head, I settled on a black tank that read "Kari Chaos - Queen of Rage" across the front and a pair of purple skinnies. After I was dressed, I headed towards the bathroom and threw on some makeup. Luckily my face was completely healed now so I didn't have to plaster on concealer or foundation anymore. My hair didn't really want to cooperate so I just pulled it back with a headband. With one last look in the mirror I headed out into the living room where Mark lay face first on the couch. 

"You okay?" I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up for a moment before smacking his face back down into the leather. 

"I forgot how much I hated getting up this early." He gave me a half-awake smirk as he stood up and grabbed his keys off the table. I snagged them from him and tossed them back down, pulling my keys out of my purse.

"Then let me drive. Sapphire needs to hit the road once in a while, you know." Sapphire was my '67 Dodge Dart. I had Arin move her to Mark's while I was in the hospital so she wasn't sitting up at the office.

Mark thought for a second and then kissed my cheek. "Then let's go, missy." 

***

Since it was Tuesday Denny's wasn't too terribly busy. As we walked in I was immediately attack-hugged by Holly. Ross came up behind her, prying her off of me. He hugged me as well, both of them smiling. "It's good to see you when you're not in a hospital bed."

"Thanks, Ross." I smiled back as we were led to our table. "So I should be coming back to the office next week."

Ross gave me a look. "You know Arin said there's no rush." 

"And you know that A) I'm stubborn and B) I heal fast." I crossed my arms as I looked at the menu. I really wasn't hungry after the dream last night but I knew everyone would worry if I didn't eat so I settled on some waffles. "Besides, the sooner I get back to work, the better. I'm going crazy being cooped up all the time."

"Aww, am I not fun enough?" Mark ruffled my hair. 

"That's not the problem." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I just miss the Grump room."

After we got our food, the table was fairly quiet until Holly looked up from her pancakes. "So are you two still 'not dating?''

I quickly looked to Mark. He smirked before running his hand through my hair. "I don't think we've really talked about it at all recently."

"Let me heal first, guys!" I looked down, my cheeks probably bright red. Everyone laughed and went back to their meal.

*** 

Monday morning came sooner than I thought. My dreams had gone to normal for the time being, probably due to the fact that Mark had slept next to me every night since Jake's little "visit." I was still a bit shaken from that meeting. Was it real? Was Austin really taken over by Jake? I was conflicted at this point, to say the least. Mark had told me not to worry about it, that we would take care of everything. I just wasn't sure how to end this anymore. At least my wounds had completely healed.

By the time I had gotten up, Mark was already in the kitchen making breakfast. I leaned against the counter, "good morning." 

"Morning." He turned, handing me a plate of blueberry pancakes. "Syrup's on the table. I'll be there in a second." 

As I sat down I noticed a card laying on the table with my name scrawled across. Flipping it over, I couldn't help but smile.

I derped at coming up with something sweet so I made pancakes instead. Please go out with me?

"I tried, I swear." Mark sat down, taking my hand in his. "I understand if you're not ready..."

I shook my head, causing his face to turn somber. Grinning, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Of course I will, you goofball." 

"Thank god. I think my heart skipped a beat somewhere in there." He sighed softly, taking a bite of pancake. "How about tonight? We can celebrate your first day back at work." 

"That sounds perfect." 

"Great." He scarfed down the rest of his food and stood up. "I've got a busy day ahead and need to get going but I'll be back home around 7 to pick you up. Sound good?" 

"Of course." I smiled as he gave me a quick kiss and headed out.

(A/N: Again, I am SO sorry this took so long to post. My life is finally coming back together, I promise!)


End file.
